Organization 13 goes to Hawaii!
by khqueen6456
Summary: See what happens when Organization 13 goes to Hawaii! I added my own character and I hope you don't mind and I also hope that you like my story! BEWARE: cussing, cursing and swearing this fanfic! you have been warned!
1. The Hawaii fight

**Isabella:** I wanna go to Hawaii!

 **Yasmin:** You spoiled b- wait a sec aren't in this story? So you go to Hawaii anyway!

 **Isabella:** But I wanna to go now!

 **Yasmin:** You little spoiled son of a bitch! * _sigh_ * well at least she won't act so spoiled when she's in the story. By the way please review!

* * *

As the leader of the Organization XIII walked through the halls of the castle he heard a crash and a bunch of yells come from the Grey Area. "Oh Kingdom Hearts please tell me that that's not what I think it is!" He ran to the Grey Area and it was exactly what he thought it was. Fighting. Member against member with only a few of the members actually sane in all this chaos. Those members were: Isabella, who actually trying to stop the fighting, but got a few new bruises instead, Zexion, who reading a book in a emo corner, and finally Roxas, who just stood there.

"What the hell happened?!" Xemnas asked/yelled. Isabella walked up to and told him that Larxene and Axel got into a fight while Axel was trying to what looked molesting her and it went on from there. "OK, think of a plan Xemnas, think of a plan," the leader said to himself, "I got it! I totally have enough munny for it!" Then he yelled " WHO WANTS TO GO TO HAWAII?!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Xemnas. "HELL YEAH!" They shouted in unison. "All right! Everyone start packing and we leave tomorrow!" Every member left by the time he said that and all they knew was that they were going to Hawaii and that they leave tomorrow.

 _The next morning_

Everyone was ready to go and they already loaded in the van so they could head to the airport that was taking them over to Hawaii.

 _In the van after two hours of driving in pure silence_

Demyx pops a question to break the silence. "Luxord brought Uno cards, anyone wanna play Uno?" Six-to-eight hands went up and they play in the spacey area around the back of the van. Since the van was meant to hold 20 people, the area in the back of the van was used for game playing or the murdering of other members who piss either Larxene or Isabella off.

After 6 more hours of driving and playing Uno and pissing Larxene or Isabella off and getting murdered for it, they finally got to the airport. "Phew! I'm finally free of you fags! Sun tan here I come!" Larxene yelled. Since she yelled it so loudly, it scared everyone who wasn't an organization member in hundred mile radius. As all the members head to their plane, Isabella was thinking _very happy things_ and strategies on how to kill Axell while they were on the plane, since she was gonna end up sitting next to him. She secretly liked him, but when he pissed her off, she was a murderer in high heels with a mission to kill him. Meanwhile, Axel was terrified because Xemnas got them a private plane, so that meant Isabella could kill him without being called on by the cops because the other members wouldn't even do a thing to help him. Why, oh why did Demyx triple dare him to kiss Isabella? As much as he enjoyed kissing his crush, he didn't enjoy the fact that he pissed her off **badly** when he did that,and now his said crush, was trying to kill him.

As they headed to Hawaii, Isabella committed murder on Axel and no one did nothing! Once they got to Hawaii, they headed to the 7 houses that Xemnas rented for their use. "Now before everyone goes lollygagging around, I just want you to know this is a vacation and we are only here for a month, so make the most of it. Now... SHOO! Off with you!" And he chased them out. Larxene went to a lonely and very sunny part of the beach to get a sun , Axel and Roxas went go find some stuff to do and Isabella quietly followed them so she could finish her revenge on Axel.


	2. Hawaii Day!

**Isabella:** Yay! I went to Hawaii! And raped Axel!

 **Yasmin:** Wait, I thought you got revenge on him, not rape him...

 **Isabella:** eh.

 **Yasmin:** Why should I be scared?

 **Isabella:** I don't know. Anyway, please review!

As everyone went off to enjoy their activities, Xemnas stayed behind and relaxed. "Aahh the peace and quiet I hoped for when I came here."

 _At 10:00 in the evening_

Everyone returned from the beach in a such a tired manner Xemnas almost asked what was wrong with them but replaced it with this, "What happened to you?". Axle plopped down on one of the couches in Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar house while everyone else went to their shared houses. As Axel sat down, he told Xemnas everything that he did and then Xemnas understood why everyone was so tired. They did so much stuff, they were obviously tired. Xemnas was ready to bounce off the walls with excitement because he finally got something from this vacation before the first day! A tired and sleepy Organization! When Axel went back to his shared house, Xemnas did a happy Snoopy dance right on the spot. Then Sáix walked in and asked "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Xemnas looked almost ashamed. "Uh, Nothing" Sáix walked out of the room mumbling something about bitches and Snoopy.

 _The next morning_

In Larxene, Isabella and Axel's house

"Well see you later, fags!" Larxene called, signaling that she was going surfing. "See yah later bitch!" Isabella called back. Axel stays behind like an emo.

In Vexen, Xaldin and Zexion's house

"Hey shorty, tell Vexen I'm A not helping him and B I'm surfing." Xaldin calls out. Zexion replies in an emo way, "..." Vexen runs in the room. " XALDIN GET BACK HERE! YOU MUST HELP ME DISCOVER THE COMPONENTS IN SHIT!"

 **Isabella:** RRRRAAAHH!FUCK YOU BITCHES!

 **Yasmin:** OMYGOD! Isabella is mad!

 **Isabella:** RRRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Yasmin:** If you review, she may calm down! HOLY SHIT! Isabella gonna attack Sora! GET BACK HERE!


	3. Surf Day!

**Yasmin:** Well, thank you to those who obviously reviewed Isabella has calmed down. How she got angry, no one knows.

 **Isabella:** Wai! Wai!

 **Yasmin:** I am severely creeped out…

 **Isabella:** Review please!

 **Yasmin:** Still creeped out…

 **Isabella:** Oh, quick heads up. Since telling the story in Xemnas' point of view turned out to be too boring, we decided to tell it in different perspectives. Starting with.. ME!

* * *

 _The next morning_

Isabella wakes up happy until she turns in the bed to find Axel sleeping on the other side of the bed! "WHAT THE DAMN HELL AXEL!" She shouted very loudly. "YOU PERVERT!" she jumped outta of bed and got dressed in less than 3 seconds and was the door to go surfing just to get away from that pervert Axel…. As Isabella walks out to go to the beach, she sees a sign and sign up sheet for a surfing competition. The prize was the title 'Queen/King of the waves' and a new surfboard. "Plus bragging rights for 3 whole months. HELL YEAH!" the dangerous beauty thought. As she put her name on the sign up sheet, she saw a flash of red hair, black trunks, and emerald eyes head towards the beach. "Axel" she grumbled. After the fact he went pervert on her and woke up this early to surf with her, she decided that she was bored of surfing and would head back to the house to get some poor Axel alone.

Once Isabella got to the house she saw that Larxene had probably got pissed at the cereal or Axel, because there were scorch marks everywhere. "And to think I have a crush on this guy." the blonde thought.

After she ate she decided to practice for the surfing competition by catching some waves. "Hey that's the biggest wave I've ever seen!" Isabella remarked awestruck by the size of the wave. "I'm riding it!". The fearless blonde ran towards a wave that was six times her size. Which is saying something since she really tall for a 17-year-old. Her height is 7-something-or-other. After she managed to stay on the wave, she did some cool flips and really dangerous tricks on a wave that was already dangerous enough. While at it, she probably accidentally impressed some guys because when she got off the wave, several guys surrounded her. She lost them when she made a run for it because ran too fast for them to catch up. "All right, I'm heading back to get some lunch. Then I can get a game of volleyball down."

 _In Larxene's perspective…._

"What's up fags?" Larxene yelled as she walked into an empty house."Dammit! The fags aren't here."

 _In Axel's perspective…_

"HOLY SHIT!BAD SHARK!BAD!" Axel yelled as he got chased by a poor and hungry shark. When Isabella walked by, she cheered the shark on."HEY SHARK! Yeah you!Keep going!You are saving me plenty of time!" The shark seemed to understand what she was saying because after she said that the shark went faster and had a hungrier look in it's eyes. As the inexperienced surfer ran he thought about how stupid he was to try and impress Isabella with trying to surf, even though he didn't know anything about surfing. Including knowing which areas aren't shark-infested waters in case you wipe out.

* * *

 **Isabella:** HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!

 **Yasmin:** Ow..Who gave you sugar?...

 **Isabella:** THAT BITCH AXEL!

 **Yasmin:** Damn you,Axel!

 **Isabella:** WANT ME TO WASTE MY ENERGY ON KILLING AXEL FOR YOU?

 **Yasmin:** Please….

 **Isabella:** OK!

 **Yasmin:** Ah,peace and quiet….


End file.
